kraterfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Krater Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr. Clayton Forrestor page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey there Dr. F! As I'm sure you noticed, I'm with Wikia and we decided to dip into the Krater wiki to help out and fill out some much needed content before the game's release. If you have any input or ideas, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Also, as you might have seen, I removed your main page redirect place holder for now. I'll be fleshing on the mainpage right now to replace! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:15, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I saw your message. That's awesome! Besides the main page edits, I'll generally not step on your toes. I'll just be adding some basic information in an effort to make the wiki immediately eye-catching and accessible to new users and make way for a hopefully strong community. Thanks ahead of time for your hard work! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :@ this point ive no toes to step upon. founder only had 2-3 pages. so its all new! 23:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) my derp. 00:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Where 2 Begin Hey Doc. I'd like to help fill in as much as I could and already have a pretty big list of information I've compiled, but I wanted to ask if you had any idea how to set up the look of each page format, layout, etc? I've always been a contributor to wikis but never one this new. Also where should I start? - X22639376 [I test and test and test and edit and test] 23:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::you may format as you see fit. either borrow from other wikis or start anew. id suggest for locations: residents, shops, missions. for characters its pretty much up to you. ive made a few basic pages w/ no real sections. so basically have @ it. once the community builds we can get a consensus of what goes where. we need the info more than coherency @ this point. ty. 00:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Steam achievements, since it is a steam game, want a page for that also? - X22639376 yes. good point. please proceed. 12:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Hey Dr. F! I added a list of steam achievements, and pages for each. There's some things I didn't/couldn't figure out how to do, so here they are: 1) I didn't create a category or anything. 2) Vasco de Gama is mispelled as a page title, and I'm not sure how to change it. It's supposed to be da Gama. 3) I used the generic infobox template. It doesn't really fit the look of the wiki, but I wasn't sure how to make a new template or edit that one. 4) I think there might need to be a redirect for Salomon August Andrée without the accent mark. I think that's about it :). Cheers, (SPAMLibArmy 04:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC)) : Saw the fix. Cool, thanks! -SLA Comment button Hey again Dr. F. I noticed that the pages on this wiki have a button for comments, as opposed to a link to a talk page for internal discussion. Is there a way to change that, or add a talk button? Cheers, (SPAMLibArmy 15:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC)) a very good question. this wiki was setup as a blog/discussion wiki vice an article + talk (wikipedia) type. this was done by the founder before anything was known about the game. if the consensus of users (current) agrees i can change it to articles w/ talk. its not something i would do w/o the prodding of users as wikia is really gungho for the blog format. imo it is terrible for articles and content but thats just me. 21:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Collapsing tables? Hello Dr. F, I was hoping you could enable collapsing tables on the krater wikia. Here's a link that shows how, I don't know if there is another way, this wikia editing thing is new to me: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Going_collapsible Thanks, RusMolot23:28, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :that should do it. please advise any further additions to common.js and common.css. links to guide are a ++. 23:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Dr. F, I was wondering if you knew how to change that red menu at the top of the page, I think the list I am building right now should really be on a menu like that rather than on a page, and each location to have it's own page. I will continue to update the list in the mean time, and I will start creating pages for some of the locations. :RusMolot 01:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) need to add category:places to each page to be list in menu. 04:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :like this. 04:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I just found this. I think you have to link the pages manually by editing that menu as an admin. I also went to Category:Locations and found that there is a Cities page that has small pages for all the cities. Rather than editing the Locations page that I have drafted up, I think I will start editing the city pages one at a time. :As I said before this whole wikia thing is new to me so I was wondering if I could create a test page that I can mess around on so that I don't touch the current content untill I know exactly what I am going to put there? :RusMolot 06:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC)